A sensor arrangement for measuring the temperature of a surface has, for example, become known from German patent specification DE 102005016896B3. In this case, a heat-conducting cap or a heat-conductive foil is provided for contacting the surface.
Furthermore, from German utility model DE 9209556 U1, a temperature sensor for surface temperature measurements is known, in which temperature sensor the sensor is connected to a contact disk, on which contact disk a poorly heat-conducting connecting piece sits.